Eight Days A Week
by Brunette90
Summary: Romione, usando a música dos Beatles porque sim, fluffly, UA, feita para o Projeto Não Temos Nome do Fórum Ledo Engano


_Eight days a week  
__I love you  
__Eight days a week  
__Is not enough to show I care_

Sim, nós discutimos de novo! Ela tem esse gênio terrível desde que engravidou... Não, ela tem esse gênio terrível desde sempre, só foi acentuado quando engravidou. Não que eu esteja botando a culpa na pequena Rose – o ultrassom já revelou que é menina e, depois de um leve atrito, optamos por Rose – mas não aguento mais.

Ok, agora culpa é minha por ser um bom marido e não deixar que ela faça tarefas domésticas...

\- Não estou doente, Ronald! – ela sempre me chama de Ronald quando está zangada.

\- Não vou deixar que você fique em pé lavando a louça!

\- Só estou grávida há seis semanas, você precisa ficar calmo!

\- Quem precisa sentar e se acalmar é você! Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você vai continuar a trabalhar até ela nascer... Aqueles experimentos científicos são definitivamente...

\- Ron – ela parecia se esforçar para controlar o tom de voz, como se estivesse falando com uma criança particularmente tola – eu não vou ficar parada como se fosse uma inválida. Sinto que estou perfeitamente bem. O dinheiro não vai surgir aqui em casa como se fosse mágica, vai? O meu projeto tem prazo. Posso perder a chance de ser efetivada de vez, se não cumprir.

\- Bom, eu acho...

\- Olhe, eu sou a grávida aqui e digo que me sinto muito bem. Não consigo suportar esse excesso de cuidado. Você está me dando nos nervos!

\- Eu me preocupo, Mione...

\- Amor, eu sei... – ela parece mais relaxada e segura meu rosto com ambas as mãos, me fazendo encará-la – Acredite nisso, mas eu preciso continuar trabalhando, senão vou enlouquecer. Além do mais, você não pode dar conta da casa inteira sozinho.

\- Dar conta da casa é mais fácil que dar conta de você ultimamente com esse temperamento... – eu falei, brincando. – E eu nunca imaginei que você um dia pudesse comer mais do que eu!

Ela bateu no meu braço, então e a abracei por trás e beijei o seu pescoço... Como eu gosto de ver de perto a pele arrepiada! Mas ela conseguiu sair do meu abraço e me disse:

\- Não vai se safar dessa tão fácil, Ronald Weasley... Hoje você dorme na sala. – ela falou séria e, de repente, meu bom humor desapareceu. - Desligue a televisão antes de dormir.

\- Ah, não, sério?!

\- Muito sério.

\- Mas, amor...

\- Sem discussões. Assim você pode ficar longe do seu _pesadelo_ e, quem sabe, dar conta de si próprio...

Ela ainda lembrava-se daquela discussão? Nós tínhamos acabado de nos conhecer, ainda na escola, acabamos na mesma turma e ela, sempre a aluna brilhante, me irritava querendo corrigir tudo o que eu fazia de errado. Acabei dizendo que ela era um pesadelo... Daí tudo se resolveu quando ela foi chorar no banheiro feminino e um garoto do ensino médio – na verdade, parecia mais um trasgo – resolveu atacá-la. Eu e meu amigo Harry passávamos por ali e ouvimos os gritos. Salvamos a vida dela, eu acho, e acabamos virando um trio de amigos, deslocados demais pra andar com qualquer outra pessoa.

Senti-me culpado por ela guardar aquilo na memória:

\- Mione, você nunca foi meu pesadelo... Você sempre foi muito inteligente, eu era bem bobo e tinha um pouco de inveja. E eu duvido que eu consiga dar conta de mim próprio sem você... Desde que namoramos, eu não sem nem mais escolher minhas roupas sem sua ajuda e...

Ela começou a rir sem parar. Era brincadeira, essa garota me pegou!

\- Desculpa, acho que peguei pesado demais... – ela falou, ainda rindo. – Mas era pra ser verossímil. E foi muito gentil da sua parte finalmente me pedir desculpas por aquilo. – ela terminou sorrindo.

Eu também ri um pouco, mas logo fiquei sério novamente, pensando em quantas vezes eu pisei na bola e a fiz chorar. Ela notou a minha expressão:

\- O que foi, Ron?

\- Eu sou realmente um idiota.

\- Ah, não, Ron, eu não tive a intenção...

\- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Se alguém tem que pedir desculpas aqui, sou eu. Sinto muito por tudo o que eu já te fiz de maldade. Eu passei de qualquer limite e te machuquei algumas vezes. Talvez mais do que as que eu lembro. Desculpe por todas elas.

Hermione derramou duas lágrimas, em um silêncio sentido.

\- Eu não deveria ter feito você se lembrar disso, Ron. Já está tudo perdoado. E eu também não sou uma garota muito fácil, como você acabou de dizer... Quer dizer, eu namorei o Viktor pra te provocar. Lembra?

Viktor Krum, o artilheiro da _UEFA Champions League_, com que ela esbarrou numa livraria! É, senhoras e senhores, essa é a minha sorte! Foi com esse jovem extraordinariamente bem sucessivo, atraente, – bom, acho que é essa a opinião feminina – e apaixonado pela Hermione que eu tive que competir. Parece que ganhei... Sou um dos poucos homens no mundo que pode dizer que driblou Viktor Krum, há há há! Mas realmente me remoí quando ela começou a namorá-lo... Veja bem, eu costumava ser fã do Krum, daí ele vem e leva a garota com a qual eu sonhava? Não, definitivamente não foi legal me lembrar disso.

\- Ok, Vamos mudar de assunto, Mione... Como diz a minha mãe, _"águas passadas não movem moinhos"_.

\- Sim e você poderia, por favor, parar de me tratar como doente e me deixar lavar a maldita louça?!

\- Ok, - eu suspirei, me dando por vencido - se precisar de mim...

\- Pode deixar, eu grito.

\- E eu voarei até aqui.

\- Não se esqueça da vassoura! – ela brincou.

\- Virei bruxo, por acaso? – e eu andei na direção dela, como se fosse tomar satisfações.

\- Isso explicaria porque sou tão encantada por você – ela brincou e abriu um belo sorriso a poucos centímetros do meu rosto e eu sorri também, sentindo meu corpo todo esquentar.

\- Não mais do que eu sou por você. Eu te amo oito dias por semana.


End file.
